The present invention relates to a data recording system in which information to be displayed on a CRT display or the like are re-edited, and information is recorded in the feed direction of recording paper by the use of the edited data.
As a system of this type, there has hitherto been the electrosensitive recording system as shown in FIG. 1. Depicted in the figure is an example in which each character is recorded in the form of a pattern of 5 .times. 7 dots, and which has been constructed and operated such that a head H with seven pin electrodes Ha planted in opposition to recording paper P is moved in the transverse direction, while the pin electrodes are caused to effect discharge selectively in correspondence with recording data, thereby to successively record the dot characters L. The system, however, has had the disadvantage that when the number of digits in the recording increase, a series of information recording is divided into a number of rows and is therefore difficult to read in case of narrow recording paper.
In case of reproducing the displaying contents of the CRT display, the prior art has recorded the picture of a display screen through the medium of an optical system, and hence, the mechanism has been extremely complicated. On account of the reproduction of the picture itself, the recording has been restricted in the size of copying paper.